The present invention relates to the area of liquid level sensing means and, more particularly, to the use of particular magnetic field geometries to obtain an advantageous pattern of actuation by a reed switch float element.
The prior art, as best known to the inventor, is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,771 (1969) to Nusbaum, entitled Liquid Level Sensing Device. Said patent, while sharing some of the objectives of the instant invention, employs a different structure and magnetic geometry and, thereby, does not offer the same simplicity of structure, and economy and cost of construction, as does the liquid level sensing means herein disclosed.
Other relevant prior art known to the inventor consists of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,564,171; 3,868,485; 4,064,755; 4,191,951; and 4,609,796.